The projects proposed in the Birmingham PEBRA focus on the biology and replication of human immunodeficiency viruses, the expression and function of certain retroviral gene products, and the interplay between the virus and host with respect to disease expression. The foundation on which our current understanding of disease pathogenesis has been established is derived from detailed clinical descriptions of disease observed at the bedside and later correlated to basic science observations made in the laboratory. The clinical core (Core B) will establish a clinical data base and specimen repository which will provide PEBRA scientists with detailed clinical information and biological specimens that are required for the performance and interpretation of their studies relating to viral pathogenesis and disease expression. Specifically, the core will: 1. provide cells, sera, plasma, bone marrow, and cerebrospinal fluid from well-characterized patients for Dr. Shaw (Project 7), which is absolutely necessary for the successful completion of his project; 2. provide viable peripheral blood mononuclear cells from clinically well-defined patients to be used in T-cell phenotyping and lymphocyte stimulation and proliferation studies proposed in Project 6 (Cooper); 3. procure normal human brain tissue needed for the astrocyte gene expression, cytokine production and responsiveness, and proteinase production studies proposed by Dr. Benveniste (Project 5); and 4. establish a clinical specimen repository which provides an opportunity for investigators to confirm previous findings or expand their studies to include human tissues as new insights develop.